


Wildfire

by Plzdobruh



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BE CAREFUL IF YOU DO THIS AT HOME, BLOODPLAY IS DANGEROUS, Biting, Blades, Bloodplay, Dirty Talk, Discovering Kinks together, Guro, Himbo, I legit live messaged this to my friend lmao, I wrote half of this in one night in a sudden burst of inspiration, I'll tag ch 2 when I write it, IT IS LETHAL, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Sadomasochism, Service Top, Spoilers, Wall Sex, Working through trauma together, YOU DONT HAVE REGENERATIVE POWERS, cant believe I have to say that, for fucks sake, laughing during sex, laughing during sex is on a whole new level of intimate tbh, maybe next I'll do pet play, minor degradation in first chapter, minor savior complex, nonsexual intimacy, obviously, occasional silly bits, power bottom lio, sadism/masochism, written as true to irl anal as I could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plzdobruh/pseuds/Plzdobruh
Summary: Every now and then Lio thinks back to that fateful day, the one where he nearly lost his life- where he nearly lost Galo, where he nearly lost everyone and everything that meant anything to him. He thinks back to it most often when Galo scratches his back. He thinks of the feeling of losing his arm- the sharp pain traveling from his shoulder down through his side, turning into arousal. Whenever he thinks of it he gets that much closer to cumming.Lio learns the hard way that he's a masochist, Galo is a bit of a sadist and they're still a perfect fit for eachother.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. Burning up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck on JJBA fic naming convention so this is named after the Mariana's Trench song Wildfire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW this is..... hotter than I expected.

Every now and then Lio thinks back to that fateful day, the one where he nearly lost his life- where he nearly lost Galo, where he nearly lost everyone and everything that meant anything to him. He thinks back to it most often when Galo scratches his back. He thinks of the feeling of losing his arm- the sharp pain traveling from his shoulder down through his side, turning into arousal. Whenever he thinks of it he gets that much closer to cumming.  
“Galo, could we chat about something I’ve had on my mind?” Lio spoke softly, head resting on Galo’s bare chest, hair fanned out, tangled from Galo’s hands and their mixed sweat. They were still sticky, still tangled, but now was a better time than most. Galo perked up, those signature sparkles in his eyes peeking out.  
“Sure, Lio what is it?” He asked, quirking his head to the side. His hair flopping, looking like puppy ears. God, Lio loves him. Lio took a deep breath, placing hands on either side of Galo’s chest, pushing and sitting up. He crossed his legs and looked up into Galo’s eyes again.  
“Do you remember the day of our first kiss?” Lio breathed out, trying to find a good point of that day to focus on. Galo broke into a grin that rivaled the sun.  
“Of course I do. Why?”  
“Well, I think about the events leading up to it. A lot.” Lio took a deep breath, he hadn’t even told Gueiro and Meis about losing his arm, the only people who knew were Krey, his therapist, and Galo. “I think about my arm a lot. I think about the pain of it when you touch me.” At that confession, Galo’s face shifted to one of horror, to that of pain.  
“Lio, I-” Galo choked out, barely able to speak, clearly shocked and upset at this.  
“I liked it.” Lio breathed out, barely louder than a whisper, pulling his knees in toward his chest, disliking the vulnerability he was showing. Galo wasn’t showing the hurt anymore; but he still looked shocked. It took him a few moments to process the comment. A small smile spread across his lips, and a tiny chuckle of disbelief came out of his lips.  
“You’re a masochist!” he nearly guffawed, busting into a laugh, not because it was funny, but because he didn’t believe it.

\-   
Lio always cooked them dinner, it was kind of a tradition, as leader of the burnish he cared for them so he knew how to cook and Galo would eat just about anything. As he was cutting veggies he got distracted thinking of their conversation the previous night. He missed the veggie and got his finger. He started dripping blood onto the cutting board, but it very quickly sealed itself, scarring up and healing. It left a scar but it regenerated in a similar way to how it used to. He gasped, grabbing his phone from next to the stove. He started a group text, using voice-to-text.   
“Have any of you injured yourselves since the incident?” He sent the message then quickly cleaned up and finished cooking. He’d look at the chorus of messages after he was finished.  
“No, boss why?” -Guiera  
“He must have just realized we can still regen”-Meis  
“WHAT REALLY” -Guiera  
“Yeah it’s just bloody and slower”-Meis  
“Ah I see. Thanks.”  
He likes the sound of that.

“So, I can prove that I’ll regenerate this time. “ Lio pulled out a knife, flipped it open, pulled it against his hand, letting blood drip out, it took a few moments but it dried up and healed over. “So it’s slower, and will bleed, which means we’ll need to get a plastic tarp, but It’ll heal.” Lio smiled up at Galo, his heart racing. Galo could feel his mouth watering very slightly at the sight.  
He had never thought of this before but he was always the kid to spring forward when someone else was hurting, he liked to see it. He also liked to help. He never thought of being the one to cause the pain. This is new and exciting. He felt his mouth dry up at the thought of it, of Lio bleeding on the floor, of him being the cause of it.  
He sprung forward, knocking the knife out of Lio's hand. He placed his hands on either side of Lio's face, pressing their lips together in a hurry. He's always excited to kiss Lio, but this is different. This is urgent, he needs this. He pulls Lio close, pushing their bodies close, only realising he was hard once the friction from Lio's leg registered with him. He wrapped his arms around lio's back, separating their lips, placing their foreheads together.  
"Wow thymos" Lio whispered. His hand came up to thread into Galo's hair. He connected their lips again, much more gently this time. Lio wrapped his legs around Galo's hips. "Fuck me up against the wall." He spoke into Galo's mouth. Galo closed his eyes and moaned.

Galo pushed them up against the wall. He pressed their bodies as close together as he could. Lio let his head hit the wall, exposing his neck, Galo struck like a snake, biting at his neck, sucking and scraping, leaving marks on his lover. He dug his fingers into where they were at Lio’s shoulder, scratching down to his hips. Lio let out a hiss at that. His hips jerked forward for friction, tracing their erections together. Galo groaned into Lio’s throat, biting at the connection between his neck and shoulder again, nearly hard enough to draw blood. Lio tugged at Galo’s pants, trying to tug them down while they were still pressed tight together. He barely managed to get them to move. Galo groaned at the lack of movement. He was able to get himself out of his own pants with a bit of adjusting, but Lio’s leggings would be a different story. Galo’s hands moved under Lio’s ass, fingers meeting at the seam in the middle. He took a handful of fabric in each hand then tugged in opposite directions. There was a loud tearing sound, and Lio let out a loud cackle at the sheer hilarity of the situation. Galo slid his dick between Lio’s thighs and the laughter died in his throat.  
“Have I ever told you you’re cute when you laugh?” Galo had a grin on his face and stars in his eyes, like he always did when he was complimenting Lio. Lio grabs a handful of Galo’s shirt, tugging him impossibly close, noses touching.  
“Thymos I need you to touch me.” he smashes their lips together and forces Galo’s hand to his dick. Galo stroked his cock, letting his tongue trace each of Lio’s teeth.  
“Hold on to me” He spoke into Lio’s mouth he backed up a couple of steps, moved a few steps over to reach into his bedside table to grab the lube. He held up the tube, and Lio grabbed his wrist.  
"Read the label idiot" Galo looked at what he pulled out of the drawer and saw that it was heat and cold pain relief cream. Galo felt a sheepish grin spread across his lips as he placed it on top of the table and grabbed the other tube out of the drawer.  
Galo moved them back to the wall. He poured the lube onto his hand, stroking it onto his dick. He moved his hips to line himself up. He moved slowly, letting their lips catch as he pushed himself in, moment by moment. He groaned into Lio's open mouth, closing the lube and letting it fall to the floor. He ground his nails into Lio's shoulders, keeping his hip movements shallow and soft.  
"Move" Lio hissed through his teeth. Galo started to thrust faster, tracing along Lio's prostate. Lio let his tongue hang out of his mouth, letting drool collect at the end.Lio was getting close. Galo likes to tease and it always brings Lio close far too soon. Galo sped up his thrusts, starting to stroke Lio's cock in time with them. “G-Galo I'm close y-you’d better not stop" he stuttered out. Lio felt his head hit the wall as he came, but everything else went white. When he woke up again he was on Galo's chest on the bed, under a blanket. Galo was stroking his hair and placing gentle kisses on his forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so I kept writing and made it start getting angsty so I split it up here. Prepare for angst and guro.


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets very dirty. There's a reason I'm known for writing torture and Guro. This is going to be bloodplay/sadomasochism. If you don't like that or are triggered by it, I suggest not reading. The first chapter is just rough sex, so feel free to read that one only :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is named after the My Chemical Romance song.

“Are you with me again?” He whispered into Lio’s skin. Lio’s throat felt like he had swallowed rocks. He nodded. “Don't worry about talking, I wouldn't be surprised if you can’t for a while. I haven’t heard you scream like that for months.” Galo chuckled. “Not since you got over the nightmares” He shook his head. “As soon as we started sleeping in the same bed you stopped screaming." Galo ran his hands through the hair on the back of Lio's head, scratching lightly at his scalp. Lio let out a long, shaky breath, curling and uncurling his fingers into Galo's chest.

"I love you" he croaked out, the noise just barely audible but a phrase Galo could never mistake from his lover.

-

Lio laid out the tarp he had purchased "for painting" as well as the rubbing alcohol, lube, and blades. He pulled out the gauze and medical tape. They had decided that if they were going to injure him that they needed to keep them on hand  _ just in case _ there was an issue with his regenerative powers. He found the suture kits he had purchased just in case, but left them where he had hidden them. He had enough faith in his own body. Galo would be home in about half an hour. Lio rinsed his face off in the sink, reapplying his eyeliner, knowing that Galo adores it. He took a breath to steady his nerves, even the thought of what was about to happen has him worked up. 

"Hey, babe I'm home" Galo walked in the door, a couple of bags in his hands, closing the door with his foot. He didn’t see anything above the bag he was holding, making Lio laugh due to him missing the view in front of him. Lio was sat on the leather couch, in just a lace thong, leather belts, and his hair tied into a tiny pony-tail. Legs spread in the same position he met Galo the very first time. 

“You’re missing quite the show.” He spoke in the lowest timber he could project knowing Galo could hear from where he was. Galo slowly lowered the bags, revealing his eyes from behind the bag, leaving them at the door, entranced by the sight in front of him. “Before we do anything is there anything in there that will spoil by being left out?” Lio pointed a finger lazily as one of the paper bags.

“It’s just bread and cereal” Galo answered, automatically, eyes never ceasing their scanning of Lio’s soft legs. He moved forward, kneeling down in front of Lio, in between his legs. He gently placed the tips of his fingers on the smooth skin of Lio’s thighs. Lio placed his fingers under Galo’s chin, lifting so they would have eye contact.

“Pick up the knife.” Galo turned his torso around, picked up the knife, and held it in between them, eyes meeting Lio’s again. Lio fixed Galo’s hand- adjusting his grip, making it softer and more comfortable. “Now go wash your hands and strip.” Galo tripped over himself getting up, Galo tripped on his pants on his way to the sink trying to pull them off while walking. Lio held in a laugh at that because he’s just following orders. A fond feeling swelled in his chest. He heard the water turn on and waited for Galo to come back. Galo came back in, stopping at the doorway, tugging at his boxer briefs, letting them fall to the floor. He moved forward and knelt down between Lio’s knees again. He picked up the knife, gripping it the same way Lio had adjusted his hand to before. 

“Where can I do it where it won’t show?” Galo asked.

“Firstly, make sure it’s always horizontal I can’t have you accidentally catching a vein. Secondly, I want several, all over. ”Start on my legs, and my arms.” Galo removed the plastic cover from the blade of the knife. Lio leaned down for a moment to place a tender kiss to Galo’s lips before he leaned back to let Galo begin using the knife. He felt the cool tip trace a small line along his inner thigh, no blood came up with it, meaning it was a shallow cut. 

“You can go deeper than that” Lio spoke, voice soft. He didn’t want to spook Galo. The next slice Galo went deeper, making droplets of blood spring up as he was still moving the blade. Lio poked as the blood, spreading it. Galo continued moving, at one point just over his shin bone pressing rather hard making it hurt significantly more than on the fat and muscle of his thigh. Lio sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. Galo looked up to Lio to check-in, Lio’s cheeks were red. He could feel himself get harder. 

“Are you alright, was that too much?”

“Don’t you dare stop” his voice is breathy, like Galo has never heard before. The pain of the blade over the nerves on his bones lit the nerves in his dick on fire. He let his hand lightly caress himself, eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

Galo was watching a droplet of blood roll down his leg, he picked it up with his finger, spreading it all over his skin. He took some of the blood and wrote his name on Lio’s other leg with it. Galo could feel arousal coursing through his body still from the hiss Lio let out, the sound was like music to his ears. He was beyond turned on from this. He can’t remember a time a non-sexual act turned him on so much. Lio gently pulled himself out of his thong, stroking himself, letting his head fall onto the back of the couch, feeling light-headed. He let out a soft moan. Galo moved his hips tightly, he was so focused on Lio that now he’s thought of himself it’s terribly uncomfortable. Lio was so close now. He felt his hips stutter. Galo had gotten to his wrists by this point. 

“Put the knife down” he got out as he came, stripes landing on his stomach and chest. Lio leaned down, kissing at Galo’s face. He reached down, stroking at him. It didn't take long for Galo to come as well. Once they had both caught their breaths, Galo started to move. He picked up the gauze and hydrogen peroxide, cleaning at the nearly fully healed wounds on Lio's legs. He would be covered in scars and they would have to clean the couch. 

"Thank you." Lio spoke out, the first words out of his mouth seeming to wear heavy.

Galo’s eyebrows knit together at that, like he didn’t understand why he was being thanked. He stood up, scooping Lio up, carrying him to the bathroom to get washed up. 

“You know I would do anything to keep you happy, right?”Galo spoke softly as he placed Lio down into the shower. "Anything." He leaned over to kiss Lio before turning on the shower to a cool but not cold temperature. Heat after bleeding is a bad idea. "The water is gonna be a little chilly I'm sorry baby"

“I love you. “Lio got on his tip toes, fingertips brushing Galo’s jawline before placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon- that a new specialty of therapy came out of the woodwork after Promare, I mean therapy for the burnish after the movie like for vertigo and, migraines and cold and emptiness, depression and anxiety, loss of motivation, not knowing what to do with themselves without the promare telling them what to do.


End file.
